


Baelfire

by asyouwishxladyswan (castoutofheaven)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castoutofheaven/pseuds/asyouwishxladyswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was torn. More torn than he had found himself in any recent memory; that was without a doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baelfire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Memory, dealing with Baelfire.

He was torn. More torn than he had found himself in any recent memory, that was without a doubt. Vengeance. Safety.

But the boy was safe— _ **Milah's**  son _was safe. And in a way, that was all that mattered.

The kid was a natural, too. As if he was born to be on the sea. There was barely a hint of the father in him, even, but even so, Hook wasn't about to reveal everything to the boy. There was still a bit of hesitancy in doing so, for one could never  _quite_ tell where those loyalties would lie, in the end. Hook doubted—even as Bae talked with disdain over his father—that he would truly wish the man dead.

Not like  _he_ did.

No. The boy wasn't ready to know. Wasn't ready to deal with the truth—or was he? Could he handle it, knowing all of what had happened? Knowing the  _reasons_ behind the desire, the hunt, for revenge? Knowing how much his mother loved him—how much she cared, even if she wasn't there? Knowing how she  _died_?

If he knew, what— _who_ —would the boy choose— Mother, or Father?

Well, the choice was made for him when the drawing was found; he knew he should have gotten rid of it; put it away under lock and key, especially with Bae aboard the ship. But he needed that reminder, needed that memory of what she looked like—

It didn't matter, though. Hook knew that look. That look of realization when you've understood you've been abandoned—and it shone now in Bae's eyes. He didn't care for the explanation, for the reasons. He didn't care for the offers of family, of safety, that were being extended here and now and always would be…

_"Just drop me off anywhere."_

A nod and a closed off ~~darkening, blackening~~  heart, once again.

_Sorry, Milah._


End file.
